Grievous and Quinn vs Batman Beyond
by General Maraxus
Summary: Sequel to "Grievous and Quinn vs Batman". After the rift generator tore open a hole between dimensions, Grievous thought it would return him to his universe, instead he, Ivy, and Harley Quinn found themselves in a future Gotham. With a new Batman to deal with, and the return of Gotham's greatest fear, will Grievous and Joker be allies, or enemies? And where will Harley stand?


**Maraxus: Hello readers, Maraxus is back in town!**

 **Ivy: What are you doing?**

 **Maraxus: Greeting the readers who wanted this sequel.**

 **Ivy: No, why am I here?**

 **Maraxus: These segments would be boring by myself.**

 **Ivy: Fine, just get on with it.**

 **Maraxus: I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own DC, I only claim my fusion of a story. This is indeed a direct sequel from "Grievous and Quinn vs Batman". You may want to read through that one first to understand the story, but in short, Grievous got sent to the Arkham Asylum games , teamed with Harley and Ivy, then they jumped dimension to the Batman Beyond animated series. Okay, let's see how Grievous is taking that.**

 **(NEO-GOTHAM/SLUMS)**

"I don't think that's going to help us." Ivy said calmingly. There was another smash. "We're going to attract attention if you keep doing that."

Pointedly ignoring her, Grievous picked up a rock and hurtled it as hard as he could at the closest wall. A solid indent was the result as the rock shattered.

"Red's right, Tin Man." Harley called as she rummaged in a trash can, "Hey lookie what I found!" she straightened, holding a baseball bat, "Whadya think?" she slung it over one shoulder.

"I love you Harley." Ivy smiled forcibly, "But you parading around with a baseball bat is a ridiculous idea."

"You sure?" Harley looked curiously at the bat, "I dunno, Red, I can see it."

Having finally vented enough frustration on the environment, Grievous turned to the psychopath, "Find us a base of operations and minions."

She smiled brightly, "Easy."

"Really?" he blinked in confusion.

"Hell no!" she snarled furiously, "We're in some weird future! I ain't got a clue if the Joker's gang even exists!"

A roar echoed around them, mixed with maniacal laughter. Bright lights shone on them as multiple bike-shaped vehicles surged around a corner and raced towards them. Riding the machines were a variety of humans adorned in colourful carnival style outfits, laughing hysterically.

"Yay!" Harley jumped up and down in delight.

Ivy clapped a hand over her face. "I don't believe this." She mumbled, "I really do not believe this is happening. I refuse to believe it."

Grievous considered picking up another rock.

The vehicles circled around them, the riders brandishing an assortment of weapons; one female in a polka dot dress was carrying a rubber chicken while a male held a primitive catapult.

Eventually the gang realised their scare tactics weren't working, perhaps it was the unmoving armoured form of Grievous, the unusual green-skinned Ivy, or the enthusiastically jumping Harley. They slowed to stops and dismounted.

Five of them, all of youth age, none older than early twenties, in some form wore make-up or masks to cover their faces seemingly led by a male adorned in a purple suit with green hair.

"Well, look what we got here." He leered, "Some people who went wandering into Jokerz territory."

"Joker's territory!" Harley seized the young man by his jacket and pulled him so close their noses were touching, "Is Puddin alive? Is he okay? Does he miss me? It's been so long! Where is he? Is he in the slammer? Did Bats lock him up? We gotta bust him out!" she turned to Grievous, still holding firmly to the perplexed gang member, "Tin Man, we gotta help him!"

No-one had the chance to say or do anything, and quite frankly no-on knew what to say or do in the situation.

"Some context would help." Ivy smoothly shed a layer of spores into the air, directing them to the youths, "Who are you?"

They chimed with their names, the leader, still in the merciless grip of Harley, was J-Man.

"Where's Joker?" Harley insisted firmly, "Not you wannabes, the real one."

His defocused eyes screwed up in confusion, "He's been dead for decades. Every initiate goes to see his remains."

Harley released him, and then calmly smashed him over the head with her baseball bat. He collapsed to the ground, alive but unmoving until he received orders do anything.

Everyone, Grievous included, took a cautionary step back as Harley's face began to twitch, then she started sniffing, tears started to leak from her eyes, and then she lost it.

"Why. Does. This. Happen. To. Me!" With each word Harley drove her bat into the prone figure of J-Man, "Why?" she wailed, her cry directed to the sky.

First his nose erupted in blood, then his jaw cracked viciously, an eye was pulverised, ribs broke, more ribs broke, then, with a final savage slam, she drove the bat down through his torso and judging by the human's biologic scan his heart was ruptured.

"Use your anger." Grievous remembered a training session with Ventress, and the instructions Dooku had given her, "Embrace your hatred, it will make you strong."

Harley turned her head towards him, breathing heavily, tears streaming through the ruins of her make-up, a bloody bat clenched in one hand, and eyes filled with fury, "You wanna see me angry? Huh?" she pointed the bat at him, "Do you wanna see me angry!"

Perhaps this human could be useful after all. Grievous considered her wielding a more advanced form of weaponry, some armour… potential was indeed there. He said nothing, knowing that this was not the moment to push her further… not yet.

Ivy slid closer and gently wrapped the woman in her arms, "It's okay, Harley." She whispered soothingly, but anyone in the area could see the grin she was fighting back. Apparently any mention of the Joker being dead was a source of joy for her, "It's okay."

Whether it was the loving embrace of her hybrid lover, the decline from the intense moment, or the fight having once again deserted her, Harley dropped the bat to the ground and wrapped her arms weakly around Ivy, "I'm sorry, Red." She whispered.

"It's okay." Ivy kissed her tear stained cheek, "I'm here."

Deciding to, once again, take command of the situation, Grievous seized a hold of the nearest gang member, a large human in red, "How many battle ready units does your faction contain?"

He looked completely dumbfounded, even through the dazed effects of the spores, "What?"

Grievous looked to Ivy, "Release your pet human and translate."

With a scowl she parted from Harley, "How many members does your gang have?"

"Thousands." He replied, "But we're divided into groups, we're one group."

His grip tightened on the human. "How do we assemble all groups to unite under my command?"

Apparently there was enough to understand in that statement, "Uh, we each work in different territory. No-one's really in charge enough to call everyone. I mean, if you're looking for muscle you can hire different groups."

"PUDDIN!"

The scream of hope, delight, and disbelief exceeded what would be deemed human vocal range. The immediate fallout was Harley coughing, Ivy looking around anxiously, and Grievous tossing the thug aside to reach for his lightsabers before remembering they had run out of charge before the jump between dimensions.

As she attempted to recover her voice, Harley pointed upwards to the edge of a building where mounted screen was displaying a news reel showing a live conference at Wayne Enterprises. A figure was standing centre stage beside a fallen old man. The figure's face was disturbingly familiar.

" _Hello Gotham!"_ he waved enthusiastically, _"Joker's back in town!"_

From the speakers came screams of horrified attendants as insane cackling rose from the mouth of the lunatic. The multiple displays around the city must have all been set on the same thing as the laughter rang through the streets from the tops of skyscrapers down to the slums.

"He's alive." Harley whimpered, tears already rolling down her face, "Puddin…"

Ivy gripped her friend by the shoulders, "It's probably an imposter, or a robot, how could he be alive when these guys say he's been dead for decades? They visit his body, Harley!"

"It's him, Red." The tears still ran down her face but now a bright vibrant grin grew as well, "I know it's him. We have to get there."

More drama was unfolding as a new figure joined the party, despite never having seen him before the look was too familiar to be a coincidence. Pointy ears, black suit, bat symbol on the chest…

"A new Batman?" Grievous glanced at the Jokerz for confirmation, when they replied affirmatively he shook his head in annoyance, "Of course it is."

High-pitched wails screeched overhead as, judging by the flashing blue and red lights, police aircraft raced by overhead, presumably responding to the situation at Wayne Towers.

On the screen it was apparent Joker had fulfilled his need for spotlight as he ran for a nearby aircraft accompanied by twin girls, also in the customary Jokerz make-up, and followed by an animal in clothes.

"Do you know the identity of that group?" Grievous demanded, "Where is their base of operations?"

"Oh that's Chucko's group." The female gang member declared, "They work out of the old abandoned Jolly Jack Candy Factory. I heard they got hired by some guy."

"We're goin' there." Harley said at once.

Ivy looked to Grievous for support, something he was not at all used to, "You're the strategist, talk her out of this."

"I do not care about your, Joker, nor do I care about whatever history you three shared." He glanced at the screen displaying the supposedly deceased maniac's face, "If he has information and resources we can use then it would be advisable to make contact."

Looking as though she was about to tear his duranium armour piece by piece, Ivy opened her mouth, but was cut off as Harley seized her in a firm hug, "Please, Red, please, please, please, please-"

"Fine." Ivy snapped, "But only because I can't say 'no' to you." She returned the hug, planting a kiss on the other woman's forehead.

Grievous examined the Jokerz' bikes, "We will need transportation to the area. Are these vehicles capable of transporting us?"

Noting their returning consciousness, Ivy sent another spray of spores into the gang members, "Take us there."

And so they set off, the four bikes roaring out of the street, leaving the remains of J-Man behind, with the three dimension jumpers riding as passengers. Harley grinning from ear to ear, Ivy savouring the wind rippling her long red hair, and Grievous building a map in his internal computer with each building and street they passed.

' _This world has superior technology to the previous.'_ The cyborg considered, _'It will be significantly easier to find compatible components for a new rift generator.'_

While the journey to the factory was enjoyable, or educational, for the visitors, it also carried with it a growing sense of unease.

For Harley she worried this Joker wouldn't recognise her, or know her, or even care.

Ivy worried if the Joker would snap his fingers and Harley would go running to sit at his feet, completely abandoning the one who really cared for her.

As for Grievous he was concerned about how the long lost lover of Harley would interrupt his initial attempts to turn her into someone that could be useful to the Confederacy. If this, Joker, was indeed as unstable as Ivy had pointed out many, many, times, then perhaps it would be wiser to kill him at the start than risk a temporary alliance.

Wrapped up in their thoughts it wasn't long before the bikes were slowing to a halt in front of the factory.

"Thank you for the ride." Ivy smiled at the infected youths, "Leave, return to your lives, and remember none of this evening."

As the bikes roared away the trio turned to the factory doors.

"Okay," Harley took a deep breath, "Before we go in I wanna say-"

Grievous kicked the door open. "Save your breath."

Her pout was short lived as they moved into the factory, passing assembly lines and machinery until they reached a shutter door with light shining from underneath and voices from inside. One, louder than the others, matched the vocal recognition of the Joker from the news display.

"They are inside." Grievous reached for a control lever, "Be ready, assume hostile until I direct otherwise."

Ivy clearly needed no incentive to attack, and it didn't take a Jedi to figure out who she would go after first. Harley on the other hand was almost bouncing on the spot with anticipation.

Grievous yanked the lever. The shutter slid up faster than expected. The room was visible. Multiple figures stood frozen, several recognisable from the attack on Wayne Tower.

But the eyes of the dimension jumping trio fixed on the one figure who had caused mass panic at the mention of his name. And it was Harley who screamed out in delight as she started to run towards him.

"PUDDIN!"

 **Maraxus: That will do I think, a nice place to leave the story.**

 **Ivy: Ugh, why did you do this? Harley and I were finally happy.**

 **Maraxus: Oh come on, Pamela. Do you know how much fan material has been made based off you wanting to protect Harley from Joker? There's been shipping, sisterly love, more shipping, friendships, throw in some more shipping, partners in crime-**

 **Ivy: If you say shipping one more time I will grow a garden out of your insides.**

 **Maraxus: You can't do that. That's the Poison Ivy from Gotham who does that.**

 **Ivy: Wait, I do that in another alternate dimension?**

 **Maraxus: You should see what Penguin is like in Gotham. Anyway that's it for now readers, please review, let me know what you think. This will be taking place around the events of the movie "Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker" so those of you who know it will know the characters and story, those of you who do not I strongly advise watching it, it really is a fantastic movie. I have not seen the edited version, only the original uncensored version.**


End file.
